


Fallen-Missing Scene

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Fallen (duh), an past eps you would need to know to understand FallenSUMMARY : A different look at how Daniel’s memory might have come back. Just a little nonsense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Fallen-Missing Scene

Even though he knew Earth was in grave danger, even though Daniel’s expression was distant and cold, Jack couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face. Oh sure, there was the whole "I lost my memory" thing, but didn’t they have extensive experience with memory devices? Besides, surely Oh-my-Miss-Glowy couldn’t be so cruel as to send Daniel back without the things that made him Daniel. Just a matter of time. 

Jack had to admit though, part of him was hurt that Daniel hadn’t remembered him. He knew it was a selfish wish and hardly Daniel’s fault that he had amnesia, but . . . Jack had felt an instant kinship with Daniel from the very moment they had met (though he hadn’t acknowledged it at the time). And he knew from discussions with Daniel that his friend had felt the same. Yet now the best friend he’d ever had thought him a stranger. And he kept calling Jack "Jim!" He wasn’t having trouble with any of the other names. . . . 

Jack noticed Carter glaring at him and stopped toying with his pencil. However, his 2IC’s lecture soon went over his head and he found himself looking around the room. He wasn’t sure if Daniel was even listening to Carter, or if he understood any of it if he was. Daniel slouched in an ill-fitting pair of BDUs, staring pensively at the floor. Jack guessed that he was trying to will a memory into existence. Sometime during the night, he had remembered Sha’re’s name and that he loved her. Teal’c had been forced to admit to him that Sha’re was dead, and that was apparently when Daniel had lapsed into silence. 

Teal’c had positioned himself in such a way as to be able to watch Carter while keeping Daniel in his peripheral vision. Jack thought that T was going to make it his personal mission never to let Daniel out of his sight, and had to hide his grin. The thought of Daniel trying in vain to pick up an artifact through a wall of Teal’c on one side and one Jack O’Neill on the other was just too priceless. On the other hand, Jonas’s usual grin seemed rather forced. He couldn’t quite hide his nervousness and Jack supposed he could almost feel sorry for the guy. He’d done good work with SG1, but everyone knew that he had Daniel’s place, and that Daniel’s return would change everything—not to mention the whole issue of his involvement in Daniel’s "death." If Daniel’s memory returned, how much would he remember? And how would he regard Jonas Quinn? 

General Hammond looked like he wanted nothing more than to give Daniel a big hug, but forced himself not to because of his rank and the fact that he didn’t want to alarm Daniel. He was doing his best to be patient with his premier team, but the strain of going about business as usual when something so extraordinary had happened was beginning to tell. 

Jack thought it was odd that even though Daniel had no memory, he still had his mannerisms; little things that Jack hadn’t even realized how much he’d missed. His focus. The way he hugged his arms to himself. The way he drank coffee (which he had quickly reaffirmed his addiction to, after a nurse had snuck it in to him during his exam). 

"Colonel? You have something to add?" Jack thought General Hammond would have made a good teacher . . . always able to tell when someone wasn’t listening. And now Carter had that earnest, hopeful look on her face, all ready to launch into another explanation. 

Fortunately, Jack had long mastered the ability to parrot back the last spoken words despite his drifting thoughts. He replied, "No Sir. She was just explaining how all Frasier’s gizmos and gadgets agree that Daniel is, in fact, Daniel, and in perfect health." He smirked at Carter. "And she included many unnecessary, loooong words," he drawled. Carter blushed and looked down, looking very cute. Jack knew all the rumors going around about him and Carter, and they were ridiculous. They both valued their careers, and while there was some sexual tension between them, and they cared deeply for each other, most of what the base believed to be a passionate affair was really little more than Jack’s natural flirtatious nature. 

Hammond opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance as Daniel said suddenly, "Jack." It wasn’t a question, just a statement, and he was still looking at the floor, frowning in concentration. 

"Daniel." Jack made the word half a question. Then Daniel looked at him. They stared at each other for a long moment. A small smile quirked at the side of Daniel’s mouth, like he was trying to fight it. Jack grinned broadly, and without breaking eye contact, announced to the clueless others, "He’s ba-ack!" 

"Sir?" 

"Colonel, are you sure?" 

Jack held up a hand. "Who are you?" he asked Daniel with mock seriousness. 

And Daniel said, "Your Spacemonkey, of course." He tore his gaze away from Jack to say sincerely to Hammond, "The universe is an amazing place, but this is where I want to be. This is where I have to be." 

General Hammond finally gave in to his temptation to reach for a hug. Carter’s eyes were glistening. And there was an expression on Teal’c’s face that looked suspiciously like a smile. 

Jack clapped his best friend on the back. "And you’re there, and you’re there, and there’s no place like home!" 

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  Author's Notes - I know they had to keep things moving pretty fast in this episode, get a lot in, and didn't have time for big "welcome back" parties or discussions on Daniel's memory. However, I think they could have made his memory's return better than they had, despite the rush.

* * *

>   
>  © January 2004 I didn't create them. They don't belong to me. Don't send me   
>  money, 'cause I won't take it, and above all, don't sue me! and now, the story—

* * *

  



End file.
